Smile again
by Darkspacepiper
Summary: Chii is a transfer student, class 2-A, age 16, at Ouran High with a friend. Seems like the regular high school girl. But there's one thing... She cant smile. (rated T for Chii's occasional cussing)
1. stop staring at me

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host club

Claimer: I only own my OCs like Chii Suzuki

* * *

Ok, get it together Chii.

I was standing outside in front of Ouran High School in the garden. I was new and a transfer student, I moved from America to Japan because my mother and father died in a fire, and now I live with my friends! (my dad and mom were from japan but didn't have any brothers or sisters... oh well.)

Oh! I forgot... I have glasses, brown hair, and eyes, but I cut my hair about to where my head was... It was _a lot _less harder to take care of but that's probably the only reason to why I cut it.

_Sooo... where is class 2-A? And why did they have to pant the school PINK?! _The yellow dress did not suit me at all, I hate the color yellow! It also messed up my walking. So right now... I look like a messed up cupcake mutant thing walking down the hall. But I soon got used to it by the time I _found_ class.

I peaked my head in side _oh... ok... most of every body was here counting the class president. _I started walking inside and try not to be noticed, but soon failed miserably when every body had eyes on me. so I quickly looked down and talked to the class president about introducing me. _Probably the first thing that was a success._

The class president started, "This is Chii Suzuki. She is a transfer student from America... if you have any questions please ask her."

..._Wait what?. nonononono im not going to do that. Personality check:_

_shy_

_shy _

_shyshy_

_shy_

_ugg...So, I'm just going to try and deal with it. _I think... someone called... my name.

"U-uh y-yes," I said.

(class president)CP " Take a seat behind Mr. Fugioka, Mr. Fugioka please raise your hand".

"O-Okay"

I started to walk towards the back of the room, but was quickly stopped by a pair of twins... embarrass mode activate: Chii look down

"Hey" The right one said.

"So we heard" The left one said.

"that you were" Right.

"A new student" left.

An that's when they started circling around me like I was some ferris wheel at the amusement park.

Then I started to speak, " I think every body heard, the class president did say it to the class." I don't think they new how to answer that, but that's when Fugioka came over.

"Hello I'm Haruhi Fugioka but you can call me Haruhi" He said

well! I have to be very blunt now... is he a _she?_ So I whispered, "A-are you a girl? I-I mean, I d-don't really care what you d-dress like."

She was stunned or more like dumfounded and did not know what to say. That's when the twins spoke at the same time.

"How did you know?"

I started to list of my bullets, " W-well sh-she has a very feminine v-voice" I looked up" S-so I was j-just assuming..."

That's when some people started to hear us but were to busy looking at me and it got to the point where EVERYONE was staring at ME, including the twins. I was getting to the point where I didn't know what to do...


	2. The piano is nice to play

Disclaimer: I do not own OHSHC, nor the song in this chapter

claimer: I only own Chii Suzuki

* * *

The twins took off my glasses and looked at me. Ok this wasn't weird at all. I was officially freaked out.

Well, I decided to break the silence and said, "U-uh what are Y-your names?" Haruhi stepped up and said,

"This is Hikau Hitachin on the right, and Karou Hitachin on the left" The twins turned and whispered even though I could hear them, but not that well so I just stood there listening to what the people said around me. It was some weird stuff like;

"why is she so scared to talk to Hikau and Karou?" or

"What's going on?" and some other stuff I can't remember... That's when sensei came in for class (tahkyouthankyouthankyou) yay, now I don't need to live in embarrassment for 30 minuets..woohoo.

UGG, I don't have my glasses so I cant see the board. Just great.

* * *

After class was over (I think, I couldn't even read the clock) sensei left the room and it was time for lunch (man! lunch was early!) the twins sat up and took Haruhi (I am assuming) to the café but no way I hell are they keeping my glasses (wow I have some personality in my head)so I stopped them and said,

"E-excuse me, you h-have my g-glasses" They turned around and said at the same time, witch is still creepy,

"Oh, sorry" and started to hand me my purple frames then stopped

" But first your going to have to guess witch one is Hikau..." Oh... Guess? why Guess? I looked down and whispered to my self,

" But why guess?" Oops, think the heard me! ehh! I'm freaking out! I looked up an had my game face on, and quickly said,

"T-the one o-on my left is K-Karou and the o-one on my r-right is Hikau!"

"WRONG" wow they could have been nicer when they said that...

"No your right, don't worry about them they don't like being told apart." Haruhi said behind me. Hah that's hilarious I quickly started laughing and said,

"Then why would you m-make that game? I-its pointless! oh and I-I would l-like my g-glasses back" They finaly gave my glasses back and gave me a cold glare. I quickly stepped out of the room and was stopped by Haruhi.

"Chii, do you want to sit with us at lunch?"

"N-no its fine I-I'm not that h-hungry"

"Okay then see you later!" Haruhi said. wow, she was nicer than I thought.

I rushed off to find a music room that hopefully no one was in, so I could play the piano. Walking down so many halls my feet started to hurt but thankfully I found one of the music rooms that had been abandoned (music room #3). But all the furnishings looked taken care of and the piano was tuned correctly. So you know what happens next, I start playing it and singing my favorite song: _king Lauren_ Aquillina

( watch?v=_WmSPTkmBTA_)_

Then I hear clapping behind me... OK im freaking out allover again!


	3. Im perfectly fine

Disclaimer: I do not own ohchc nor the song ( watch?v=zAtvCIx_l9o)

View shared post

Claimer: I only own my ocs like Chii

Chii (quietly): H-hi.

* * *

I turned around to see who was clapping, and it turned out to be several people. There was a boy with blonde hair and indigo eyes (how is that possible) standing in the front, two people standing to the right, one was tall with black hair and on his back was a blonde boy with brown eyes. Then (who wasn't clapping) was a guy with black hair and glasses... stalkers

"O-oh, I'm so s-sorry! I didn't m-mean to take some o-ones music room. I-I only cane to p-play the piano a-and this was the o-only one not b-being used so I-I..." I trailed off not knowing what to say,

"It was beautifull...my princess, were you waiting for us to come?" the blonde with indigo eyes spoke.

"N-NO! And d-don't call me that! I would h-have never waited f-for you!" That stabbed him in the back and was twisted around several times. So wile he hid in his weird corner I started to walk out but as soon as I got to the door I ran into Hikau and he fell on top of me, witch looked like he was pinning me down. But of course his brother walks in and sees this and totally gets the wrong idea.

"Hikau what's going on! Why are you on top of Chii!" Karou said, the little boy came over and said,

"Karou it's okay, Hikau just bummed into her and she fell...do you want any cake to feel better" Okay that is not cute. he is in high school he should be more mature. Hikau got off of me and gave me a hand, but I didn't take it. I got up on my own and ran out of there. ( down the hallway we go!) I went to the garden maze and sat under the gazebo, propping my hands up to where I lay my head, and I started to sing _Talk to me _by Lauren Aqullina

**Game after game we play**

**are twisted snakes and letters**

**time for the rules to change.**

**Your in my arteries your bolting through my body**

**I'll never be the same.**

**So why won't you talk to me?**

**Why won't you just talk to me?**

**There's a universe inside your head**

**constellations are the things you left unsaid.**

**Talk to me. Or watch me leave.**

**Wave after wave of your meaningless conversations**

**changing the subject again.**

**Are you gonna ever wake up? **

**are you ever gonna wake up?**

**or are you gonna let me just walk way?**

**all you need to do is talk to me**

**why won't you just talk to me?**

**There's a universe inside your head**

**constellations are the things you left unsaid.**

**Talk to me.**

**You will bite your tongue until it bleeds**

**Hanging by the skin of your own teeth**  
**Silence is your loudest scream**  
**I don't know why you're hiding**  
**You will bite your tongue until it bleeds**  
**Hanging by the skin of your own teeth**  
**Silence is your loudest scream**  
**I don't know why you're hiding**  
**Why won't you talk to me?**  
**Why won't you just talk to me?**  
**There's a universe inside your head**  
**Constellations of the things you left unsaid**  
**Talk to meWhy won't you talk to me?**  
**why won't you just talk to me?**  
**There's a universe inside your head**  
**Constellations of the things you left unsaid**  
**Talk to me**  
**Game after game we play**  
**Our twisted snakes and ladders**  
**Time for the rules to change.**

After I sang that song I quickly fell asleep.


	4. Dont even ask

When I woke up it was about half past 3. I decided to find a different music rooms I didn't have to see those dushebags again. So I left the labyrinth of roses and headed towards to school only to find...HIKAU?! why is he here?! shouldn't he be with his brother? This is so confusing! I'm gonna ask whats going on...

"H-hey... shouldn't you be w-with the other...p-people?" uhh...yeah

"Nah, me and Kaoru had a fight... but were both really bored, and the club is probably looking for me now"

uhh... okay I don't know how to respond to that, And they should never have a fight that sounds this bad...wait

"C-Club!?" I said.

"Yeah, a club me, Karou, Haruhi, Tamaki, Kyoya, Mori senpai, and Hunny senpai are all in the host club"

Oh god... this place sure has gone down hill. I guess ill never be going to that music room again.

"T-then you should g-go back" oh damn I shouldn't have said that.

"Okay"

"W-what?"

" I said okay! oh and... I heard your singing"

"you w-were out h-here for th-that long!?"

"yeah so what?"

Im not gong to answer that. He was about to talk but he quickly shut his mouth, then he started,

"sometimes I think the club is annoying"

"Your damn right!", I responded quickly. Wait... why do I feel weird right now?

**HIKARU'S POV**

Chii fainted right after she commented on what I said, man she is blunt. I ran over to her and felt her head... she has a fever, what was she doing out in that garden? sleeping? So I picked her up and headed towards the host club. when I got there every body looked at her.


	5. No thanks

Disclaimer: I don't own this show...

Me: Chii what are you doing over there?

Chii: im really happy now

Me: why

Chii: ... I don't know

* * *

When I woke up I was in the music room... really? I have no way of avoiding this place! I sat up and looked around, and I saw the entire club staring at me... except for the blond boy with the eyes and the boy with the glasses, I wonder where they could be? Haruhi went up to me and asked,

"are you okay? Hikau told me that you weren't feeling good" my shoulders went up,

"y-yeah" that when the guy with the glasses and the guy with the eyes came over... well the blond came over and hugged me _very_ tightly.

"is my darling daughter okay?! did the demon twin do any thing to you?!"

" I c-cant breath"

"oh... sorry" I looked at the club and said very quietly,

" I don't think y-you've properly introduced me?" yay I have all the attention... just what I wanted!

the guy with the glasses spoke up and said, " The person who just hugged you is Tamaki, the tall one is Takashi Morinozuka (call him Mori), the small one is Mitskuni Hunnynozuka ( call him Hunny), Im Kyoya Otori, and I think you know the twins and Haruhi"

"o-oh uh hi... guess ill b-be leaving" I started towards the door but the twins stopped me by standing in front of the door.

"leaving-" Hikau said

"-so soon?" Karou said

" yeah... I need to p-practice and the o-other clubs should b-be gone by now"

The door burst open and the twins fell over...which was hilarious!

"HAHAHAHAHAHAH...oh man that's so funny" hehe take that twins! But wait my friend is here...

"K-Kai?!" oh no... 3...2...1..

"Chii! why aren't you practicing?!"

"w-well you have m-my violin..."

"oh" she handed me the violin case. I was about to start talking but Tamaki...

" cant you play for us my princess?" haha..no, I start quietly,

"um, don't call me t-that and don't c-call me daughter. And no" and he was shot, so he went to his corner, the twins got up... and me and Kai left.

* * *

Hey guys... thanks for reviewing and/or following. Im new to this.

So I was planning to put a song in each chapter but I was to lazy... and I made the mistake of the links to watch on YouTube so I have to edit that... yay,

I also planed to stay in Chii's point of view but it would be to hard to understand. and sorry that I didn't update so quickly T_T... yeah.

If you have any questions PM me...(personal message)


	6. a book that needs to be burned

OK so I haven't updated in a long time:

1\. my computer sucks

2\. school is starting

3\. volleyball tryouts

4\. my parents are divorced so my computer is at my moms

Chii: Piper doesn't own this show but she wishes she did... piper why are you sobbing in your keyboard?

* * *

I started to leave but was stopped... the twins. ugggh will they ever just leave me alone?! I've been here all day! but the music rooms are connected with doors...so I quickly ran to one of them went in and exited out music room 2, and so did Kai. we went home in the limo and soon we were at Kai's house.

"when is dinner?"

"Chii, you always ask that. Every. single. day."

"but im hungry"

"sigh..."

"and thirsty"

I walked inside, went in my room and changed into some shorts that go to the middle of my thighs and a sleeveless blue shirt with a pink stripe in the middle... I loved that shirt a lot. Then I went under my queen-sized bed and grabbed my note book A.K.A Diary and started to wright

_to day... I met some new people. they seem really nice but they're really weird._

_and some reason make me happy... I've haven't felt happy in a wile._

But wait. I need I drink im soooo thirsty. I walked out and went to the kitchen and got some water from one of the maids, and I started walking back.

**HIKARU'S POV**

we saw her leave the music room...and followed her home (wow ive never felt so... stalker-ish) Me and Karou moved quickly to where she was walking: her room. We hid in her bathroom and I startedto ask Karou

"is she sisters with that other girl?"

"maybe, how am I supposed to know? we didn't really ask Kyoya about her."

I turned to look at Chii but she left the room. She left a book on her desk...

"Karou... you know what im thinking?"

"yeah..."

we opened the book up and stated reading.

_To day im turning 11. some popular girls wanted to come to the party. and I let them_

We turned a few pages ahead

_im 14 now and the popular girls came for a sleep over... they didn't seem to talk much to me, like they were planning something._

_"how bout we play hide and seek with the fire extinguishers?" one of them said, ok but that's weird. I could never find them but when I went into my room there was fire. I turned and saw one of them._

_"we don't like you... we killed your parents... and here are the scars"_

_she lit the carpet on fire. so I ran. but when the police came they never caught the girls. and then I found it. the fire extinguishers, in the forest._

_I don't trust anyone at my house now._

the door opened and she saw us and started Screaming

* * *

**Chii's POV**

"GET OUT! GET OUT OF MY HOME! NOW! GO! I SWEAR" I stated crying and landed on my nees. they saw my scars on my legs. don't know what to do


End file.
